1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, an information processing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for collectively printing a plurality of documents that are stored in a client computer, a printer, or the like as print data has been implemented with the goal of improving user operability. Further, a technique for simplifying the task of making printing settings when collectively printing a plurality of documents is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-260245 (FIGS. 8, 10, 11, etc.). Specifically, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-260245, print jobs are generated with print settings that correspond to a mode selected by the user from among a job integration mode, a common setting mode, and a normal mode. The job integration mode and the common setting mode are modes in which the print settings associated with the first of a plurality of generated print jobs are applied to all print jobs as common setting information. The normal mode is a mode in which the print settings originally set for each print job are applied.
However, according to the conventional technology described above, the common or original print settings are applied to all print jobs processed at a time, making it impossible to confirm the print settings for individual print jobs and change the print settings when necessary. In other words, in the common setting mode and in the job integration mode, if a change is made in the print settings, the change is reflected in the common settings information. For this reason, the changed print settings are applied to all the print jobs in which the common settings information has been reflected. Meanwhile, in the normal mode, the print settings can be changed for each individual print job, but because the print settings to which a change is made are associated with each individual print job, the normal mode is not suitable for such settings that partially change the common print settings.